princessdisneyfairiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Town
Little Town '''is a song featured in Beauty and the Beast. Lyrics Little town It's a quiet village Ev'ry day Like the one before Little town Waking up to say: '''Townsfolk: Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town Baker: Good Morning, Belle! '' Belle: 'Morning, Monsieur.'' '' Baker: Where are you off to?'' '' Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-'' '' Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!'' Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell Never part of any crowd 'Cause her head's up on some cloud No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Man I: Bonjour Woman I: Good day Man I: How is your fam'ly? Woman II: Bonjour Man II: Good day Woman II: How is your wife? Woman III: I need six eggs. Man III: That's too expensive. Belle: There must be more than this provincial life. Bookseller: '' ''Ah, Belle. '' Belle:'' Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed. '' '' Bookseller: Finished already? '' Belle:'' Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new? '' Bookseller:'' Ha Ha! Not since yesterday. '' Belle:'' That's all right. I'll borrow . . . this one! '' Bookseller:'' That one? But you've read it twice! '' Belle:'' Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise -'' '' Bookseller: If you like it all that much, it's yours! Belle: But sir! '' Bookseller:'' I insist. '' Belle:'' Well, thank you. Thank you very much! Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my fav'rite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle LeFou: '' ''Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! '' Gaston:'' I know. '' '' LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And no girl, for that matter. '' Gaston:'' It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on that one. '' LeFou:'' Hm! The inventor's daughter? '' Gaston:'' She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry. '' LeFou:'' But she's -'' '' Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. '' LeFou:'' I know, but -'' '' Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? '' LeFou:'' Well, of course! I mean you do, but -'' ''Gaston: '' ''Right from the moment when I met her, saw her '' I said she's gorgeous and I fell'' '' Here in town there's only she'' '' Who is beautiful as me'' '' So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle'' Bimbettes: Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute Man I: Bonjour! Gaston: '' ''Pardon '' '''Man II:' Good day Man III: Mais oui! Matron: You call this bacon? Woman I: What lovely grapes! Man IV: Some cheese Woman II: Ten yards Man IV: One pound Gaston: '' '''scuse me! Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife Gaston: Please let me through! Woman I: This bread - Man V: Those fish - Woman I: It's stale! Man V: They smell! Baker: Madame's mistaken. Belle: ''' There must be more than this provincial life! '''Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! 'Townsfolk: ' Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in 'Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle Videos Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Belle